


The Red Halo

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, F/M, Flashbacks, HYDRA Trash Party, Heavy Angst, Hydra Tony Stark, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Tony Angst, Tony Is The Red Halo, Tony-centric, teen tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: He worked with the Winter Soldier more than he ever did the Red Halo, and it always shocked him how similar yet different the two were. They were both referred to simply as ‘Asset’ but served very different purposes. As one agent had once eloquently put, the Winter Soldier was made for destruction, while the Red Halo was made for seduction. The Soldier was dead-eyed, only ever showing occasional anger and confusion. His movements were deliberate, terrifying. His body always seemed tense, fingers twitching for a weapon. There was nothing about him that didn’t scream of a caged animal, dangerous and destructive. The Halo… he was almost the complete opposite. He always seemed to be wearing an easy smile, posture loose and pliant. He swung his hips when he walked, bit his lip, and had other small ticks. He didn’t shy from eye contact, and always seemed to be leaning toward whoever else was in the room. He seemed free and easy going, ready to have his tongue down your throat if you so much as asked. Yet they were the same, really. Two men, broken by HYDRA programming, forced into being a malleable form to be shaped to HYDRA’s needs. They had no real identity, no real soul. After all, they were just Assets, not real people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so what you need to know going into this is post-WS killing the Starks, Tony is taken by HYDRA, and put through a program similar to Project Winter Soldier, called Project Red Halo. However he was trained to -for lack of better wording- fuck, not kill. This will be a WinterIron fic toward the end, but it'll be a slow burn. Avengers will be major characters, but not for a few chapters.  
> Every chapter starts with a short flashback going back to Tony's beginnings with HYDRA, then it jumps to the "present", of Tony -and Bucky- working for HYDRA, Avengers-era.  
> Anyway, I think that's everything you need to know. Enjoy.  
> Oh, and serious trigger warnings do apply. This does dabble a bit in HTP and HTP-type things toward the beginning, please do be mindful.

_ “The offer is certainly enticing,” Alexander Pierce mused, studying the blueprints for the weapons. _

_ Obidah offered a twisted smile. “Does that mean I have a deal?” _

_ Pierce tilted his head to the side. “Not quite.” _

_ “Oh?” Obidah tilted his head to the side. “I’m quite settled on the price, however, I can perhaps barter for a bit more weaponry, if you’d so like.” _

_ “It’s not weaponry I want.” The young Director of HYDRA chuckled. “Rather, something that I believe will be beneficial for both of us for me to take.” _

_ “I’m not sure I follow,” Obidah said, sliding his hands into his suit pockets. _

_ Pierce smiled. “The young Stark boy is a bit of a problem for you, no? In a few months, he’ll take control of Stark Industries and gain full control of his assets. Now, I’d be one to assume you’d much rather keep a billion dollar company rather than have to give it to a bratty teenager.” He tilted his head to the side. “HYDRA could use a child genius working for it. We’ll stage a complete kidnapping, take a few months before a body -not his, but I’m sure you can doctor the paperwork- is found, and you have complete control.” _

_ Obidah laughed. “It’s a certainly… enticing offer, however, I feel I should warn you, Anthony is difficult. If you think he’ll work for you easily, you have quite the wake-up call coming.” _

_ “HYDRA has more than enough experience in breaking men. It won’t be a problem.” Pierce’s smile didn’t dim. _

_ Obidah considered it. It was a risky gamble. Tony was a bit of a golden goose for SI, even if he wasn’t controlling it. Most of the designs and blueprints came from his genius. Obadiah knew the business, but he didn’t have the genius spark the Starks did. Regardless, having Tony take over the company would mean it wouldn’t matter either way, because Obidah wouldn’t have a part in the company, to begin with, once Tony ran it.  Obadiah would have to put out the hit at some point. He was already standing at the gates of Hell, he might as well shake hands with the Devil. _

_ “I believe you have a deal, Mr Pierce.” _

 

* * *

 

 

“Rumlow, prep the Assets for a STRIKE mission. Supplies and mission brief are on my desk,” Pierce said while filing paperwork.

Brock tried not to scowl. He hated being on prep duty. “Yes, sir.”

“Dismissed.” Pierce’s voice was final.

Brock turned and left, grabbing the duffel bag and folders. He skimmed through the files as he walked down the long hallways of the facility. His eyebrow arched a bit. The Red Halo and the Winter Soldier being sent on the same mission wasn’t unheard of, but it was rare. 

Upon opening the door to one of the Assets holding rooms, Brock found the Red Halo in the exact place he was supposed to be, sitting on a metal examination table wearing only tight black briefs, hands pinned in front of him with magnetic cuffs. As soon as the door opened, his brown eyes flicked up, and he gave Brock a small smile, tilting his head to the side.

He worked with the Winter Soldier more than he ever did the Red Halo, and it always shocked him how similar yet different the two were. They were both referred to simply as ‘Asset’ but served very different purposes. As one agent had once eloquently put, the Winter Soldier was made for destruction, while the Red Halo was made for seduction.

The Soldier was dead-eyed, only ever showing occasional anger and confusion. His movements were deliberate, terrifying. His body always seemed tense, fingers twitching for a weapon. There was nothing about him that didn’t scream of a caged animal, dangerous and destructive. 

The Halo… he was almost the complete opposite. He always seemed to be wearing an easy smile, posture loose and pliant. He swung his hips when he walked, bit his lip, and had other small ticks. He didn’t shy from eye contact, and always seemed to be leaning toward whoever else was in the room. He seemed free and easy going, ready to have his tongue down your throat if you so much as asked.

Yet they were the same, really. Two men, broken by HYDRA programming, forced into being a malleable form to be shaped to HYDRA’s needs. They had no real identity, no real soul. After all, they were just Assets, not real people.

“Asset.” Brock already had his attention, so really, that was pointless. The Halo stared at Brock with wide eyes. Brock walked over to the Halo, tossing the bag down. He grabbed the Halo’s chin, turning it side to side, inspecting his face. The Halo didn’t fight the touch, eyes falling shut. “Hm.” Brock hummed, letting go once he was sure the techs hadn’t damaged the Halo.

Brock unlocked the magnetic cuffs, setting them aside. “You have ten minutes to take a shower and get dressed in whatever clothes are in there. I have to go get the Soldier,” Brock said, jerking a thumb at the duffel bag.

The Halo nodded, jumping off of the table. He opened the bag, pulling out the clothes and shoes. Brock turned and left, headed to get the Soldier.

Once again, the Soldier was in the exact place he was supposed to be. Sitting in the chair, not being held by restraints, but not moving either. He was shirtless and covered in sweat, chest heaving and head hanging.

“Asset.” Brock snapped in front of his face. The Soldier looked up. “You’re going on a mission with Red, come on, up,” Brock ordered, and the man pushed himself to his feet. “Damn, do the techs always have to beat you half senseless?” Brock griped to himself to really, the Soldier wasn’t about to answer for himself.

The techs knew they couldn’t touch the Halo, one bruise on him and they could all be beaten half to death for it. But for the Soldier, the rules were more lenient. It didn’t matter what condition he was in, as long as he could do his job, he was fine. It was a jarring reminder that in these halls, the Soldier wasn’t a human being. He was an Asset.

The Soldier followed Brock out of the room, and down the winding hallways, back to the Halo’s prep room. Brock had to admit, the Halo had a nicer room. He had a shower, more space, and no god awful torture chair. In the end, it really came down to the fact that the Halo was better liked by most HYDRA agents. He was all smiles, would even take part in small talk if initiated. He wasn’t brooding and glaring, like the Soldier. Brock found it idiotic. The two men were almost perfectly the same, mentally. The only difference was the Halo was forced to wear a prettier mask. Anyone who didn’t realize that was a fucking idiot. Having a favourite between the Soldier or the Halo was a pointless endeavour. Agents seemed to always forget that the Halo was just as dangerous as the Soldier, and just as likely to snap their necks if given the order.

The Halo was already out of the shower and drying his hair. He had pants on, but no shoes or shirt, faint washboard abs showing. He looked up, smiling briefly at Brock and the Soldier. The Soldier only glared back at him.

The Soldier didn't seem to like the Halo. Granted, he didn’t seem to like much of anyone, but his glares toward the Halo always seemed to be more intense than usual. Brock didn’t bother lasting on thinking of reasons why it wasn’t his business.

“You’re both being sent on a STRIKE mission that I’m your handler for,” Brock said, tossing the Soldier his tac gear from the duffel bag. The two sorted out their weapons from the bag amongst themselves, it wasn’t hard to tell what was for who. They both had specific MO's. The Halo preferred mostly blades and the occasional poison, while the Soldier preferred guns. Brock briefed them on the mission. It was a simple in and out, the Halo distracted the head guard, while STRIKE and the Soldier got the real work done.

“Any questions?” Brock finished, crossing his arms.

“No, sir.” They said it at the same time, but the statement couldn’t have sounded any different on each of their tongues.

Brock nodded. “Good. Both of you, with me, then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck chapter summaries. I don't do that ish.  
> Rape/non-con warnings for this chapter.

_ The first thing Tony was acutely aware of when he woke up, was how fucking bad his head hurt. The second thing he was aware of, was how very fucking naked he was. _

_ Tony tried to sit up, then realized he was tied to a fucking chair. Because his day couldn’t get any worse. _

_ “Hey, the kid’s up!” _

_ Tony jerked to attention, blinking rapidly to try and see through the bright ass light hanging from the ceiling. He looked around. Simple room with concrete -and admittedly blood-splattered- walls, about a half a dozen armed men, and Tony in what seemed to be the middle. _

_ “You know, if you wanted to get me tied up and naked, you could’ve at least bought me dinner,” Tony hummed, flexing his bound wrists. _

_ “Shut up.” One of the men punched him. “Somebody get Pierce already.” _

_ Tony spat blood, and waited as a guard left, then not a minute later, a different man walked in. He was young but wore a clean cut suit and an aura of dominance. He walked up to Tony, smiling. _

_ “Tony Stark, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The man’s smile grew wider. “I’m Alexander Pierce, the Director of HYDRA.” _

_ “Okay, first of all, I’d take that a bit more sincerely if I weren’t naked and tied to a chair,” Tony said, blowing his hair out of his face. “Second of all, didn’t HYDRA get obliterated in World War Two? You should crack a history book.” _

_ Pierce chuckled. “And do you believe everything you’ve ever read, Mister Stark?” He slid his hands into his pockets. “I do apologize for the restraints, but they’re necessary, for the time being. Once you start working for HYDRA, you won’t have to worry about them.” _

_ Tony stared at him. “Work for HYDRA? You really think I’d willingly work for HYDRA? You’re funny.” Tony shook his head, smirking, but he couldn’t quite shake the knot of discomfort in his stomach.  _

_ “I didn’t say willingly, Mister Stark.” Pierce’s eyes were glinting with a darkness that made Tony’s skin crawl. Pierce turned back to his men. “You’re all dismissed. The Asset will watch him for now, while techs get things ready.”  _

_ The men scattered, leaving the room after brief salutes. Pierce followed them, the last the leave. He let one man into the room before shutting the door behind him. _

_ Tony stared at the man in front of him, arms folded as he leaned against the wall, watching Tony with dead eyes. ‘The Asset’, Tony could assume. His gear was different than the others, more high tech, with more weapons, and notably, a muzzle covering the bottom half of his face. _

_ Tony had been kidnapped before. He’d escaped before, it was never really a big deal. He always made jokes, snarking at the people holding him.  _

_ But Tony had a sinking feeling this time wasn’t different. He didn’t feel like giving this man, the Asset, snark. Even if he did, Tony didn’t think he’d be able to make the words come out. The Asset stared at him with dead eyes, almost perfectly still. He looked almost like a caged animal. _

_ Tony thought back to Pierce’s words about him being willing. He’d dismissed it before, but staring at this man, staring at the Asset, Tony understood. HYDRA knew how to break men. _

_ HYDRA was going to break him. _

 

* * *

 

 

“Why’s the Winter Slut coming?” A STRIKE member asked, and Brock couldn’t really be bothered to notice who.

Brock rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname HYDRA agents had given the Red Halo. They thought they were so hilarious for it, too. “He’s the distraction,” Brock grunted, loading both Assets into the van. “Any more stupid questions?”

Silence.

Once STRIKE was fully loaded, the van took off, headed to the mission site. Thankfully it was close enough to drive, copter rides were always a pain in the ass one way or another. The ride started out quiet, until agents started chatting.

“Any of you ever think about fucking him?” Brock didn’t pay attention to who was saying what, but it was clear the Halo was the topic of conversation.

“Didn’t know you were a fag, Westfahl.”

“Hey, the kid is good looking! Ain’t no shame in admitting that. ‘Sides, I bet he’s real good at sucking cock.”

“So is any whore on the street. And there’s not a chance of them biting your goods off.”

“Yeah, but look at him. He’s got cocksucker lips.”

“And the HYDRA programming keeps him in check.”

“You wanna stick your dick in a murder machine, be my guest.”

“Aw, don’t call him that. He’s too pretty.”

“You know what’d be fun? If we made him suck off the Soldier.”

“Or made the Soldier fuck him.”

“You’re all fucking fags.”

“Eh, you’ll be the sore man out when we pass the slut around to suck everyone off. Your loss.”

“You won’t do anything with him until the mission is finished.” Rollins cut in, the only other level ten there. “We aren’t sending him in already fucked and sloppy.” His voice was final, shutting everyone up.

The rest of the ride was silent. Brock snuck the occasional glances at the Assets but didn’t see anything all too surprising. The Soldier stared ahead with blank eyes sitting in a tight position, while the Halo was more loose, eyes surfing the van. He caught eye contact with Brock and offered him a coy smile. Brock looked away.

“We’re here.” The driver called out, and Brock nodded.

“Haul ass. You all know what you’re doing, now don’t fuck it up.” Rollins snapped and the agents unloaded.

Brock grunted in agreement. “Halo, you’re on,” He said, and the Halo nodded back before ducking into the building.

They waited for less than five minutes before getting the signal, and STRIKE moved in. The Halo was busy snogging the lead guard. He really could shove his tongue down anyone’s throat.

The mission went without a hitch. The Soldier took care of most of the guards, and Brock idly wondered why the hell STRIKE was even needed. It was almost anticlimactic.

STRIKE loaded back into the van within ten minutes and were gone from the sight not a minute later. Brock flexed, enjoying the glow of victory, even if it had been a small one.

“Question. Can we use the slut now?”

Rollins looked ready to say no, but Brock didn’t want to hear the whining, so he cut in. “Fine. But you leave any permanent damage, you’re all fucking in for it. I don’t want to see any blood, no bruises. And don’t make a mess of the van or your tac gear.”

“Who gets him first?”

“Chain of command. I’m the only level nine, and Rollins and Rumlow clearly don’t want him, I go first. Red Halo, get over here, on your knees. You know what to do.”

Brock watched as the Halo got up and sank to his knees, staring up at the HYDRA agent with perfect doe eyes. He undid the agent’s pants, pulling his already half hard dick.

“You’re all fucking fags.”

“Can it, jackass. Not all of us have a bimbo wife to go home to.”

“Watch your fucking mouth about my wife, Westfahl.”

“Shut the hell up,” Rollins growled. “You’re getting to use Red, now be grateful and shut your damned mouths. Bad enough I’m gonna have to hear him sucking you all off.”

The only noise after that was the moans from the agent the Halo was sucking off. Brock had to admit, the kid took it like a fucking pro, employing every damned trick in the book. Brock almost snickered when the agent shot off less than five minutes in.

“Early shooter much?”

“Shut up! He’s good okay? I want you to try and last with him on your dick.”

The Halo was unperturbed by the talking around him, only using his thumb to wipe away the bit of come that had gotten on his lip. He even made that look provocative.

“Twenty says I last longer than you did.”

“You’re on.”

After that there was a bit more betting until finally, they decided on a betting pool to see who could last the longest with the Halo on his dick, winner takes all. Brock tried not to want to kill the STRIKE team, and the look on Rollins’ face said he felt the same. Brock rolled his eyes.

The Halo got passed around for a bit, some men even got two goes in. Brock didn’t pay attention to who won the bet, only kept a brief eye on it all to make sure they didn’t damage the Halo. Just when it seemed like they were all done, some idiot got a brilliant idea.

“We should make him blow Winter.”

There was an uproar of brief arguing, and Brock shared a look of disgust with Rollins. Brock made a mental note to ask for more solo missions, and less with the STRIKE team. These idiots were giving him a fucking headache.

After sparse arguing, it seemed to be decided upon that they were going to make the Halo suck off the Soldier. Brock almost told them no, he didn’t the Soldier to snap and hurt the Halo, the ass reaming they’d all get for that one was painful just to think about, but honestly, Brock didn’t care at that point. He just wanted STRIKE to shut the fuck up.

And maybe he was just a bit curious to see what the outcome of it would be. Brock might’ve felt bad for that, but the rapt gaze from Rollins on the Halo told Brock he wasn’t the only one. So Brock sat back and watched as the Halo was ordered to suck the Soldier off, and the Soldier was told to “hold still and enjoy the ride”.

The Halo pulled out the Soldier’s cock and seemed to be the only one not daunted by the damned size of it. There were curses and whistles of shock all around. Even Brock grunted in surprised. Damned super soldier serum really did make everything bigger.

The Soldier for his part looked utterly perplexed. It took a few strokes and licks from the Halo to even get it up. Once the Halo started actually deep throating him, the Soldier gave a single aborted thrust of his hips before calming down again. His fingers clenched the seats, threatening to destroy them under his super soldier touch. 

But most interesting to watch was his face. His features twitched, eyes fluttering shut, then snapping back open. His breathing was even, too even. He was regulating it, trying to keep his calm. His entire body was tense, jaw working. 

The Halo, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered in the slightest. He slid up and down the Soldier’s cock was ease, using his hands on his balls and what he didn’t have his mouth on. His breathing was even, eyes staring up at the Soldier. The Soldier couldn’t seem to maintain eye contact with the Halo, focusing on a random spot on the ceiling.

“Look at him. Damned thing looks so confused.”

“Do you think he’s gonna come?”

“I don’t know if he can.”

“Of course he can. I mean he hasn’t had an orgasm in what, seventy years? We’re doing him a favour.”

“I think he’s getting close.”

The Soldier did look close, his breathing was uneven, jaw grit so tightly Brock was sure you could’ve bent steel if you put it in his mouth.

Then he gasped, eyes flying open, and his hips gave a desperate jerk. He let out a broken and barely audible moan, and then the Halo was swallowing down come before pulling off, lips rubbed raw from sucking cock.

“Damn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like this. I'm not sure if the idea is coming across the way I'd like it to, and I think it might be shit.


End file.
